El Chico de Cabellos Rojos
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: Ella solo quería vivir una nueva vida sin ser descubierta por nadie. Él creía que sus días en Shohoku estaban resueltos, pero inevitablemente sus caminos se encontrarían creando una nueva ruta llena de sorpresas...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** _ **:** Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen_

* * *

 **LA CAÍDA DEL SOL**

Prólogo

* * *

La calidez otoñal se hacía presente en el aire, que se confabulaba nostálgico con la escala de dorados en la vegetación marchita de las calles de Kanagawa.

El joven, caminaba preso de sus ensimismamientos rumbo a aquella vivienda que por tanto tiempo concurrió a diario, pero que con el paso del tiempo, lo convirtió en un ingrato visitante, en casi un desconocido.

Curiosidad y asombro, fue la amalgama emocional que lo asedió al recibir aquella imprevista llamada, que le pedía concurrir a aquella morada.

Sus pasos eran tranquilos, serenos, con algo de adquirida sabiduría; que a cualquiera que le conoció durante sus primeros días en Shohoku, lo dejaría pasmado. Porque ¿cómo era posible que un muchacho tan fanfarrón y engreído, pudiera ser ahora el símbolo mismo de la sobriedad y la prudencia? Dicen que las personas son el fiel reflejo de las circunstancias que debieron enfrentar, y ese era precisamente el caso de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Se encontró frente a la vivienda. A simple vista pudo advertir los cambios, que no eran más que la manifestación estética de la sensación de abandono que allí se vivía: la fachada que por algunos días fue de vivaz turquesa, ahora un decadente celeste muy próximo al blanco; aquel jardín que antaño lucía distintos tipos de plantas y flores, hoy se mostraba marchito; y el silencio, también era parte de la nueva ambientación del lugar.

Al advertir todo aquello, sintió como sus piernas se hacían más pesadas en cada paso. Recordó haber experimentado aquella sensación en varios de sus partidos como principiante en el básquetbol. Si tan solo en aquel entonces lo hubiera sabido… Jamás se habría permitido sentirse así. Pero no era momento para lamentarse del pasado, pues del ayer sólo guardaba recuerdos hermosos, que deseaba atesorar por el resto de su vida.

Sin más, tocó el timbre. La melodía de aquel artefacto se mantenía intacta, tal cual hace unos años.

No tardó en aparecer la mujer tras la puerta. En cuanto lo vio sonrió con amabilidad.

—Hola, Hanamichi. Qué gusto me da que hayas decidido venir.

—Señora Zen —formuló a manera de saludo, tras lo cual fue invitado a pasar.

Era realmente extraño para él volver a aquella vivienda. Pensó que la partida de aquella familia a Tokio, le cerraba definitivamente las puertas de aquel hogar. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Sentado a la mesa junto a la mujer quien le ofrecía té, como lo solía hacer por aquellos lejanos días.

—Vine a arreglar algunos asuntos a Kanagawa y decidí llamarte. Por una parte, me encantaría que pudieras venir con Amane. Desde que nos fuimos de Kanagawa no la he vuelto a ver.

—Claro, ella estará feliz de verla.

—Espero que no te moleste prestármela por unas horas.

Para el joven no fue difícil reconocer la ironía en las palabras de la mujer. Al parecer, aún no le perdonaba el haberle arrebatado a su hija; aún no era capaz de aceptar que todo fue como consecuencia de los propios sentimientos de Amane por el muchacho y no por un acto egoísta de Hanamichi. A pesar de ello, él se mantuvo sereno, y solo respondió con un "claro que no".

—El verdadero motivo por el cuál te cité aquí, es porque… Revisando algunas pertenencias que quedaron en esta casa antes de mi partida a Tokio, encontré esto —pronunció mostrándole al muchacho un cuaderno rosado sellado con un candado.

—Un diario de vida —masculló por primera vez sorprendido.

—Sí, estaba entre las cosas de Ama. Creí que querrías conservarlo…

—No creo que deba —interrumpió —Es algo personal de Ama, no me gustaría pasar a llevar su intimidad —expresó.

Qué poco quedaba de aquel muchacho cuasi adolescente que no habría dudado ni un instante en recibir el cuaderno y ojearlo sin cargo de consciencia para apagar su curiosidad.

—Creo que lo necesitas.

—No, confío en Amane. No necesito ese diario de vida. Además, debe tener años de antigüedad. No entiendo por qué le hace esto a su hija. Si se enterara, ella estaría decepcionada —exclamó empatizando con la muchacha.

—¿Por qué te exaltas? ¿Le temes a algo? No quieres revivir todo lo que pasó, ¿no es cierto?

La mujer, que podía doblar o incluso más al muchacho en edad, había detectado con precisión su secreto sentir.

Y es que, para Hanamichi, encontrarse con aquel doloroso pasado lo llenaba de angustia y cuestionamientos. La inseguridad volvía a surgir en él, imposibilitándole mirar la senda futura con una sonrisa. Había decidido cerrar aquel episodio de su vida para seguir adelante.

 _Por él y por Ama, como solía llamarle..._

En un acto impulsivo, le arrebató el cuaderno a la mujer.

—Yo no tengo miedo —pronunció con desprecio —Le diré a Amane que está aquí, si ella quiere la vendremos a ver —añadió mientras se ponía de pie —Adiós.

Se alejó de la residencia de los Zen con urgencia. No pensó que visitar aquel lugar lo perturbaría a tal nivel. Mucho menos que tendría en sus manos aquel libro, que lo llevaría de regreso a esos cálidos y gélidos días en Shohoku…

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO :)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a Takehiko Inoue._

* * *

 **LA CAÍDA DEL SOL**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 _Sábado 21 de marzo, 1992_

 _Bueno, aquí vamos…_

 _Diario,_

 _No es que tenga alguna antipatía contra ti... o quizás sí._

 _Siempre he pensado que las chicas que escriben en un cuaderno secreto como hablándole a alguien, son niñas incapaces de tener al menos una amiga a quién confiarle sus inquietudes y secretos. Pero además, ¿quién en su sano juicio puede tener secretos? Honestamente, creo que quien esconde algo de sí mismo, es alguien que se avergüenza de ser quién es._

 _En mi caso, solo uso este diario porque fue uno de los tantos regalos que recibí hoy en mi cumpleaños y para dejar en claro que no te utilizaré como cualquiera esperaría. Así que si eres un espía intentando encontrar algún secreto ¡Sorpresa! Lamento decepcionarte, pero no encontrarás lo que buscabas._

 _Aquí tan solo dejaré apuntadas algunas estrategias que tenga pensadas para los partidos en el club de básquetbol femenino de Shohoku y algunos ayuda memorias de mis deberes en la escuela porque sí, ando bastante distraída por la vida._

 _Así que "queridísimo diario", serás solo una agenda… Que mi tía Lila me perdone, pero no soy como ella ni sus hermanas a los quince. Mi única preocupación, es ganar el campeonato estatal con las chicas en Shohoku y también el campeonato nacional._

 _¡Que acaben pronto estas vacaciones!_

 _Shohoku, voy por ti!_

 ** _Amane10_**

* * *

 ** _¡_ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
